


黑白

by bbbjt



Category: no - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbbjt/pseuds/bbbjt





	黑白

黑白  
第一人称*第二人称【你*他】 文不对题系列谅解 你进钢琴室的时候他还在弹琴。 宽松的白衬衫将他本就瘦弱的身材衬得更加几分单薄。 日光灯的白光洒下来在他周身都打上了一层毛茸茸的光影，好看得有些不太真实。 你踩着琴音走向他，从背后顺着他的肩膀抚向脸颊。他显然是吓到了，身子微微一震，琴音也就这么停止了。 “你怎么来了?”他柔软的声音中有些惊讶。 “想你了。”手肘缓缓收拢将他的身体与你靠近。 可以感觉到他身子一僵，犹豫地将钢琴上的手抬起握住了你的手腕。 从你的角度看他的手，指尖有些微微泛红。 因为常年练习钢琴的原因，指甲剪的很整齐，隐隐约约可以看到手臂上微隆起的青筋。 很好看的手。 这么好看的手当然不能只用来弹琴了。 想到这里，你心里烧起了一股邪火。 想让他用这双手做尽羞耻的事情。 你跨过钢琴凳坐下，将他的身体控制在双腿之间。靠近他的耳朵呼出热气喷洒在他最敏感的耳根处。如愿感受到怀中人的颤栗。 “别在这里…”他的嗓音有些颤抖，又像混了蜜糖，甜的人心颤。 真是可爱啊。 你故意将他的请求忽略，得寸进尺地将手从下探入他宽松的衬衣中抚向足以让他颤抖的开关。 你揉搓摁压他胸前的两点，又轻轻舔舐他柔软的耳垂。像是在玩弄一件稀世的珍宝一般小心轻柔。 “呃嗯…”喘息终于还是躲过他的牙关溢了出来，“会…有人的...” 你还是没有理会他的话，加重了手上的力度。又腾出一只手从他乳尖向下划过平坦的小腹最终停滞在他身下。 你的指尖在他半硬的分身挺起的地方似有若无地触碰。 轻车熟路地用两根手指挑开裤子的扣子，握住他的手腕强迫他握住自己的分身。 “自己来。”你的嘴角扬起一阵笑，感受到他抽回反抗的力度便加大力气将他的手摁回去，“乖，听话。” 他被你控制住，无法再做岀反抗，只能顺从着你的命令握住自己的分身上下套弄。 看到了想象中的场景，你感觉到了浑身的血液都涌向下腹。 “嗯…”他的睫毛不住得颤抖，从耳根处泛起的粉红刺激着你每一根神经，你捏住他的下巴强迫他转头，不由分说地堵住了他不断溢出呻吟的嘴。 他这次倒是很乖，主动地回应着你。像是在讨好。 你控制他的手在他分身上揉捏，在他达到欲望顶峰时擒住他的手堵住了领口。 “啊…让我。嗯…”他的声音已经带上了哭腔，字句之间似乎能扯出糖丝。好听得紧。 看到他这样你也舍不得再为难他，松开他的手让他释放。白浊尽数喷洒在他手心手指，还有一些溅到了钢琴上。 刚释放完的他还没反应过来就被你换了个姿势。下意识地扶住钢琴保持平衡却被突然的琴声吓得缩回了手。 看到他这般可爱的样子，你忍不住笑了，心里欺负他的欲望不減反增。 双手撑在钢琴边缘跪在琴凳上的动作让他泥泞的某处暴露在你眼底，小穴一张一合的动作似乎在等待着吞下什么。 他真是浑身每一个部分都好可爱。 “自己扩张吧。”你抑住笑意，故作冷淡地丢出这句话。 “别..”他的哭腔更重了，扭过头看着你，眼中全是委屈。 “那宝贝自己解决吧，我走了哦..” “别走..帮我…。” 央求的声音也太可爱了吧。 “那要自己扩张。” “嗯...”他红着脸将沾满自己体液的手指探入张翕的小穴中抽插搅动。从那处溢出的粘液与白浊混合顺着他白皙的腿根划下。 “啊..嗯啊…还要啊……”他刚发泄过的分身又挺立起来渗着白色的液体。 心里的欲火一点点向上蹿，将你全部的理智都燃为灰烬。 你将他的手抽离不断向外溢着液体的小穴，扶住自己的肉刃挤进甬道。 他自己扩张的效果并不是很好，只深入一半便被他紧致的肠壁绞得动弹不得。 “痛…出去啊…”他声音都在颤抖，小穴夹得更紧了一些。 你被他勒得难受，伸手又探向他挺立的乳尖摁压想让他放松些，低头蜻蜓点水一般在他背脊上落下一个个吻。 “嗯…进来点...”明显可以感受到他的放松，你抓住机会扶着他的腰直冲到底。 他背脊的弧度随着你的剧烈动作变得更加明显。随着你一下一下的顶弄，他的呻吟一浪高过一浪。 他总是会碰到钢琴的某个琴键，于是琴音就混合着粘腻的喘息在房间中化开，带他去到一次又一次的顶峰。 “啊啊...不要了嗯啊……”你好像是顶到了他的敏感点，他的呻吟带上了颤音。 你坏心地一直顶弄那一处可以让他疯狂的点。 他颤抖着声音在你的动作中达到了第二次的高潮。 “嗯啊…唔。”高潮后的身体更加敏感，你的每一次进出都在他体内被无限放大，从尾椎传上电流般的快感让他大脑一片空白，只剩下欲望与索取。 你最后一次顶到了他的最深处，将精液悉数喷洒在他体内结束了这一场欢爱。 “你你竟然内射！！”


End file.
